


I Know I'm Not the Only One

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bottom Scott, M/M, POV Scott McCall, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you call me "Baby," I know I'm not the only one</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know I'm Not the Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why this happened. Sad unrequieted!Skittles  
> Title and summary taken from Sam Smith's "I'm Not the Only One"

Scott turns his face into the pillow and groans as Stiles pushes in. They’re lying on their sides on Scott’s too small bed in their tiny dorm room. Scott loves that in this position they can get as close as possible with Stiles flush against his back and holding one of his legs up so he can fuck into him slow and deep.

Stiles tightens his hold around Scott’s middle and brings him even closer. He licks the shell of Scott’s ear and worries at the lobe, “God, baby, you feel so good. You’re so perfect. So perfect.”

And Scott lifts his head from where he’s buried it in the pillow and arches up, throws his head back and pretends. Pretends that he’s the only one that gets to have this. That the way Stiles croons about how beautiful he is. That the filthy way he purrs that Scott’s ass was made for him to ravish is just for them.

Scott can pretend that Stiles doesn’t have countless others he says this to.

It’s not that Stiles cheats on him. Because, actually, he’s not Stiles’ boyfriend. Just his best friend…his best friend he fucks on occasion. His best friend who’s in love with him. Too much of a coward to actually tell him. This is what they had agreed on: after the Nogitsune, after Allison being in a coma for a month and leaving for France, after Isaac followed her, after Derek’s capture and their rescue mission, after Kate, after Scott almost dying again, after Peter. After _everything_. The closeness was nice. It was _good_. And they had agreed that it wouldn’t change anything. It was just an evolution of their friendship.

It wasn’t Stiles’ fault that Scott had decided to change the game. Had decided to fall in love. Had decided that his heart would stutter when Stiles winked at him playfully. That he would shudder anytime his best friend ran his thumb across the bottom of his lip. And it especially wasn’t Stiles’ fault that college had been where he finally grew into himself. Where the confidence he’d always had wasn’t 50% bravado. That people noticed, paid attention. And wanted a piece for themselves.

Stiles loved that he could explore, experience here without worry. And Scott was happy for him, truly. He loved the fact that people were finally seeing what he had seen all along: Stiles was amazing. He couldn’t begrudge them that.

And he knew that he shouldn’t be jealous. That the way his chest tightened when he came to their room and heard the sounds of pleasurable moans and hushed “Baby. God you’re beautiful,” before he saw the neon rubber band on the doorknob was wrong. But he couldn’t help it. It felt the same way an asthma attack would. Lungs constricting like they couldn’t get enough air in them.

And worst of all he wasn’t willing to let go. He wouldn’t…couldn’t.  

So he pretends.

When Stiles is buried balls deep inside of him taking him apart bit by bit all Scott can do is revel. Put his all into it. Grind back against the hard cock driving into him and make it last for as long as he can until he can’t anymore. Until it’s too much and he just—

“Stiles. Stiles…I _need_ —Stiles.”

“Shh, baby, I got you. I know.” Stiles shushes and reaches down to take Scott’s cock in his large hand and stroke in time with his thrusts until Scott is coming all over his hand and stomach. Even blissed out Scott keeps moving grinding back until he feels his best friend’s hand dig into his hips and body still as he spills deep inside him.

Stiles turns him around and cradles him to his chest, runs his hands through Scott’s sweaty locks after. And it’s ok that he’s not the only one. Because Stiles always comes back to him in the end. And right now, in this moment, he can pretend there’s no one else.

**Author's Note:**

> come play with me on tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
